Just, Help Me
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: OS / Mika Haldrin se rend chez son médecin et sa vie change, d'une minute à l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ...


Mika prit un magazine et le lut pour patienter. Son rendez-vous était à 10h30 et il était 10h20. Elle était toujours en avance, pas comme son médecin qui mettait un temps fou à ouvrir la porte de son cabinet après avoir laissé sortir le patient précédant. Elle ne comprenait ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps entre deux patients. C'était une jeune femme curieuse qui aimait la précision. Une vraie perfectionniste. Son rendez-vous était à 10h30 alors il ne devait pas commencer en retard. Point barre. Elle avait élevé de cette manière et cela s'était accentué avec son métier. Elle était tout d'abord médecin, puis elle avait été employée par la NASA. Elle était devenue astronaute. Et ses rendez-vous récurrents avec ce « médecin » étaient prévus pour qu'elle se réhabitue à la vie sur Terre.

Elle revenait à peine d'un voyage de trois ans dans l'espace et elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à se réadapter à la vie en société. Elle avait souvent l'impression que son corps et son esprit n'allaient pas à la même vitesse. Elle avait l'impression que tout avançait trop vite. Et elle se sentait mal car elle savait que le monde avait avancé et évolué sans elle. Elle n'avait rien vu passer, rien vu venir. En revenant, elle avait apprit que son frère allait se marier et qu'il allait bientôt être père. La vie filait sans l'emmener. Elle se sentait seule, extrêmement seule.

Elle entendit plusieurs voix et une jeune femme sortit du cabinet du « médecin ». Elle rejoignit un homme plus vieux, certainement son père. Et elle discuta avec lui de la séance.

Mika préférait parler de « consultation ». Elle n'acceptait pas vraiment le fait qu'elle doive voir un psychologue.

Elle entendit un bout de la conversation entre le père et la fille et comprit que c'était la première « consultation » de celle-ci. Elle parlait avec dépit de l'homme qui s'était chargé d'elle. Elle le disait vieux et arrogant.

Mika pensa immédiatement que le jeune fille ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête. Le médecin était assez jeune et séduisant selon elle. Et il n'avait absolument rien d'arrogant. Il était joviale et amusant. Il aimait aussi tout qualifier de « cool ». Son seul défaut selon elle était qu'il était toujours en retard. Il avait refermé la porte quand la jeune fille était sortie et elle devait attendre qu'il l'appelle.

10H40. Mika tapa du pied en regardant fixement la porte. Elle s'ouvrit enfin, la laissant entrer dans le petit cabinet.

Son médecin, le docteur Smith s'assit derrière son bureau en désignant une chaise pour Mika. Bizarrement, il n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'habituellement. Il tapait des doigts sur le bureau tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

Mika posa son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise et son sac à ses pieds. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et attendit qu'il parle. Mais la prise de parole ne vint pas.

Mika regarda le « médecin » se débattre avec un stylo.

- De quoi parlons-nous cette fois ? demanda t-elle.

- Nous ne parlons plus de rien. C'est fini.

Mika fronça les sourcils et se tendit. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

- C'est une blague là ?

- Non, je suis désolé …

Il se leva et sortit un drôle d'objet de sa poche. Un objet de la forme d'un tournevis mais avec un bout de couleur verte et arrondi. Mika se leva elle aussi et prit peur.

- Docteur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi vous pointez ça sur moi ? bégaya t-elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Mika, mais je n'ai rien put faire pour vous sauver, pour vous ramener …

- Mais mon état s'améliore Docteur, je vais de mieux en mieux.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion …

Mika tenta de s'échapper. Elle courut vers la porte mais elle trébucha. Elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle, que le monde s'écroulait. Sa tête allait très certainement exploser d'un moment à l'autre car elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douleur. Elle s'accroupit au sol et vit une lumière face à elle. Une lumière blanche et accueillante.

- Vous devez aller vers elle Mika. Suivez la lumière, dit le Docteur.

Sa voix lui paraissait lointaine, très lointaine.

- Pourquoi ? Réussit-elle à articuler Mika.

- Pour pouvoir partir en paix. Tu es morte Mika.

- C'est impossible ! Je suis ici ! Je suis présente ici ! Avec vous !

Elle pleure car elle sait qu'il a raison, qu'elle doit partir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai essayé de vous faire passer de ce côté totalement mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Vous devez partir maintenant.

- Mais partir où ?!

- Dans le monde des morts. Tu as refusé de traverser la faille la première fois mais maintenant il le faut.

Elle s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de la lumière. La barre métallique avait foncé tout droit vers elle allait qu'elle volait dans l'espace, et la lumière … Oui la lumière l'avait ébloui. Mais elle avait lutté. Lutté pour vivre. Vivre encore un peu. Elle avait appelé à l'aide. Et il était apparu. Son Docteur.

- Merci … Merci de m'avoir fait vivre encore un peu. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce que vous avez pu …

Elle s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait sourit. Il lui avait sourit en retour, mes yeux humides. Elle s'était détourné de lui, s'était relevé et s'était approché de la lumière. Oui, il était temps de partir maintenant. Partir et suivre la lumière.


End file.
